Wynter's Rose
by Fashion Doll
Summary: Wynter Rose Oxford just turned eighteen, and on her eighteenth birthday she finds out she was adopted. Furious with her parents for keeping it a secret for so long she goes off for a walk around town where she is kidnapped and told that she is a guardian...whatever that is.
1. The Kidnapping

I OWN NOTHING! Nope, in fact I suck because I do not own it!

This will be in my OC's POV =3

* * *

December 27th

My name is Wynter Rose Oxford. Daughter of Preston and Veronica Oxford, and heiress to the Oxford Suite's fortune. Starting today I am officially eighteen! Tomorrow I will learn more about the family business.

The door of my room opened as I rolled on my side, propping myself with one arm before lifting myself up in a seated position.

"Happy birthday, Wynter." Mother chirped, placing a bright pink package with a fluffy orange bow on my lap, I smiled, looking at the present and back to them.

"Go ahead. Open it." Father said as I squealed in delight, removing the top of the box, pulling out a gorgeous golden knee length formal dress with a sweet heart neckline, and one shoulder sleeve. The neckline was decorated with chocolate diamonds.

"It's beautiful! Thanks so much!"

"There's more, look under the tissue paper." And I did, revealing golden high heeled sandals. I gave an excited squeal.

"Thank you mother, father!"

"We want you to wear that for your party tonight."

"Oh I will!" there was a moment of silent as I admired the dress.

"Your grandmother is here." Father began as I groaned. My grandmother was the only member of our family who hated me, besides my younger brother, Quentin, but sibling rivalry is normal.

"Please try to get along with her." I sighed.

"I'll try." And with that they left. I rolled my eyes. Slipping out of bed, I walked to my closet and pulled out my outfit until this evening. I glided on a candy pink sparkle flutter sleeved top over my head and a light blue pettiskirt that was just an inch above my knees. I slipped on some light blue sneakers, applying a bit of mascara before taking a breath, opening my door. I stopped partially to turn towards my window giving a smile.

"Just in time." I whispered, admiring the snow that softly fell. I loved how it looked more beautiful on my birthday every year for as long as I can remember. I walked down the stairs of the mansion, stopping in front of an elderly woman at the bottom of the stairs, sitting on a chair next to the door of father's office.

"Hello, Mrs. Burton." I greeted, she gave a kind smile.

"Good morning, Wynter." Mrs. Burton was my nanny when I was very little, she sometimes would mistakenly call me Amber, claiming that I looked so much like her deceased daughter, who was murdered mysteriously. She stopped working here when her legs became bad. I was about twelve.

"By the way, happy birthday, Amb…" She stopped, looking down with tears trying to escape.

"I'm sorry, I mean, Wynter." I felt really bad for Mrs. Burton.

I looked on the table next to where Mrs. Burton sat at a small white, shiny box with a light blue ribbon.

"I found that on your doorstep." Mrs. Burton said as I smiled.

"It must be from my secret admirer." I mumbled, loud enough for Mrs. Burton to hear.

"You have a secret admirer?" she teased as I smiled.

"Well…I think so. I mean I get a present on my doorstep every year." I looked at the tag, decorated with pictures of snow angels.

_Happy birthday Wynter Rose. _Was written on the card in calligraphy as I lifted the top of the box, pulling a silver choker with a snowflake charm covered in glitter.

"It's so pretty." I gasped in awe.

"A pretty trinket, for a pretty girl. You're very lucky, Wynter." I smiled, clasping the choker around my neck.

"I'll see you around, Rosie." I said to Mrs. Burton, walking towards the door to the dining room. Stopping at the door, I heard a conversation between my parents and the old hag who was my grandmother.

"You really shouldn't give our hotel to some girl you found on your doorstep." My grandmother said, I rose my eyebrow. Giving our hotel to some girl? Surely not! Mother and Father made me heiress.

"She is legally ours." It was mother's voice, as I gave a deeper listen. What were they talking about?

"Only the Oxford family blood should be heir or heiress to the Hotel. Quentin should be heir, not…Wynter." She said my name in pure disgust. But…what did she mean? I'm have Oxford blood in my veins! Stupid old hag.

"Wynter may have been adopted, but she is our daughter." It was father's voice…wait…

"ADOPTED?!" I screamed in shocked, opening the door, my parents stood up from their chairs, as tears welded in my eyes.

"I was…adopted?" I could tell my mascara was running, but I didn't care.

"It took you until now to figure that out?" the old hag said coldly.

"Mother. Please." Father said, before turning towards me.

"Wynter…" he began

"Shut up." I said as the woman who called herself my mother placed her hand on my cheek, I just slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" I ran out of the parlor, crying. Rosie noticed, but was unable to stop me, due to her bad legs. But I didn't care…I wanted to be alone.

That's when many questions ran through my head. Who were my real parents? Why did they abandon me? Did they love me? Or not?

I wanted to go out, but I didn't want to face my so called parents. I needed the cold, crisp fresh air. I ended up grabbing the fire escape ladder, climbing out of my window.

I walked around town, apparently all day, for it became night so quickly it seemed. Plus I was in the slum part of the town, so I must have really been lost in thought. I really didn't know where I was…

The streetlights flickered off, I couldn't see. I became…scared.

"It's been a while, Wynter." I turned around quickly at the sound of the Australian like voice.

"Who's there?" I asked, freaking out. I still couldn't see.

"No need to fret, Wynter." The streetlights came back on, but I still couldn't see who was speaking to me.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" My heart began to race, as I started backing up, bumping into something furry, I turned around to face these white monstrous creatures! One grabbed me stuffing me into a bag, but I have no clue what happened, it felt like I was being thrown at a very far distance before landing on what felt like hard wooden floor. I began kicking and screaming, trying to get out of said velvet bag. I was too scared to know where the opening was.

"You should've thought this through. She's scared to death." It was the voice of a woman.

"It was a great opportunity. She was alone. Not in the mansion, or around people." It was a large sounding man that time.

"She shouldn't even be one of us! She's mortal!" Teenage boy, definitely.

The bag slowly opened as I crawled out in caution. The surroundings seemed magical, so many wonders.

"Are you okay?" I looked towards the source of the feminine voice.

"AH!" I screamed, falling on my bottom, crawling backwards away from…what…was that thing? It was like a mutant hummingbird human hybrid! And it's flying!

I'm dreaming! That's the only logical explanation! I began to hit the sides of my head with my fists.

"Wake up!" I exclaimed, this dream was starting to freak me out. I began to tear…I wasn't waking up.

"Whiny teenage girl…" I looked over at a teenage boy with silver hair and gorgeous blue eyes that looked familiar, he seemed to be annoyed in me.

"First off, you're not dreaming…second…" but I stopped him.

"Wait a second. First off, I'm older than you! Secondly, I'm an adult! I just turned eighteen! And thirdly…" but he stopped me.

"Wait…older than me?" he began laughing, "I'm almost 300 years older than you!"

"You don't act…" I stopped, "Hold on a second. 300? That's impossible!"

"Yeah, and you're a guardian. **That **should be impossible!" I just rose my eyebrow.

"I'm a what?"

"I know! A mortal who is a guardian!"

"Jack, please." It was the hummingbird hybrid, she turned her attention towards me "Wynter…you are very special. Man in the Moon chose you to be a guardian."

"I-I-I'm not understanding…" I began, "First off…who are you…what are you? And more importantly…what's a guardian? How can I be chosen? I didn't sign up for anything like that!"

"A guardian is protector of children." It was the large man.

"And Manny chose you! Stupid on his part." It was the 300 year old teenager.

"Hey! What's your problem?" I asked, stomping towards him.

"**You're** my problem!" he replied, as he rode away on some…snowflakes? I didn't want to know. I just wanted this all to be over.

* * *

I SUCK! Just R&R and if you can…constructive critic! =D I do not accept flames ;A;


	2. Kelpie

Holy crap! Chapter 2 OwO

* * *

I took everything in slowly about the responsibilities of a guardian, along with what a guardian was…

"So…I'm…dead?" I asked, the teenage boy gave an annoyed sigh.

"**If** you were dead, you'd become immortal. You're still mortal and very much alive."

"And you said only mortals who believe in you can see you…no offence or anything, but I stopped believing in the tooth fairy and the mutant Easter bunny, and everyone else a long, long time ago. So…why can I see you?"

"Maybe…deep inside you never stopped believing." It was the…mutant rabbit.

"Oh no I did stop believing. Even deep inside of me, I stopped." It became silent for what seemed to be an eternity, until the "tooth fairy" broke it.

"Maybe we should just…give a proper introduction for Wynter." She flew towards me.

"You may call me Toothiana." She said sweetly, pointing towards the mutant bunny.

"That's Bunnymund." She then pointed towards the sand person, "You can call him Sandy." The large man, "North." And finally the jerk of a teenage boy. "Jack Frost."

"So…why am I here?" I asked. North gave a nod before replying to my question.

"There is a great source of harm to the children. More powerful than Pitch…"

"Pitch?" I asked, Jack rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Don't interrupt." He remarked, as I crossed my arms, furrowing my brows. This Jack boy was starting to tick me off.

"**As** I was saying. There is a more powerful source of harm to the children. Ten times more powerful than Pitch. This harm will lure children to their death, in both reality and in dreams. **But**! Not only the children, the adults as well."

"What is this great power?" Toothiana asked with a shake in her voice.

"This great powerful source of harm…Kelpie." Everyone seemed to gasp except me, I had no idea who or what Pitch or Kelpie was.

"Kelpie is a shape shifter." North said, obviously explaining to me, "He takes the form of friendly looking creatures, mostly a horse, and lures beings to their watery grave where he feasts on their souls, trapping their spirit forever underwater, with no chance of being free. He also makes deals to selfish humans who wish for the death of certain people for greedy wants. But unlike us, anyone can see him. Even if you don't believe." He pointed to a large earth globe.

"These lights indicate every child who believes in us…we must protect these lights. Do you understand, Wynter?"

"I understand. But Kelpie can easily kill me. I'm mortal."

"Kelpie is powerful enough to kill an immortal as well." Bunnymund said.

"And if Kelpie kills us…we die protecting the children." Toothiana said with a smile on her face and a tear in her eye. Symbols emerged from Sandy's head. I turned towards Jack.

"I have no comment." He said coldly, glaring up at the sky.

"Okay." I began, "I…guess I can try…but…unlike you all…I don't have any sort of…powers…or anything I guard."

"You will…" North said with a twinkle in his eye, "I feel it in my belly."

* * *

This is so short! I'm sorry! ;^; Anyway, R&R! Constructive criticisms are accepted!


	3. Not Worthy

Everyone who has read this seems to like this, more than most of my other fics XD

* * *

I looked at the large, shiny red sleigh that belonged to North. I could see my reflection in the glossy layer as I began to touch it.

"Hey, mortal. Are you coming or not?" I looked towards Jerky Jack Frost as I sneered. I don't know what his problem was, or what I did. Was it the fact I was a mortal guardian? Was there some sort of dumb rule stating I was not allowed to be a guardian because I was mortal? I took Bunnymund's paw as he helped me on the sleigh.

"Fasten your seatbelts!" North exclaimed as I looked around.

"What seatbelts?" I asked as North laughed.

"It's an expression!" I looked over at Bunnymund as his claws were digging into the seat. That was my first impression that this ride was going to be crazy and my intuition was right. I ended up grabbing a hold of Bunnymund's waist in fear as we soared across the sky, above the clouds, doing three sixty rollovers.

"I want off! I want off! I want off! I want off! I want off!" I exclaimed quickly as North gave a laugh. Was he trying to kill me? Maybe I was preselected and I had to die to be a guardian. If that was the case…

I unwrapped my arms from Bunnymund's waist while we were upside down. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see my death.

"Wynter!" Bunnymund exclaimed as I felt the wind smash my face and blow away my tears. I eventually ended up feeling like I was soaring in someone's arms. I opened my eyes, thinking I was dead, but I was…flying? I didn't feel any pain, so maybe the selection promised a painless death? I looked up at…Jack's face? I ended up noticing he was holding me as he gently placed me back on the sleigh.

"**Try** not to get yourself killed before you see Kelpie, mortal!"

"But…I mean…I thought…I was supposed…" I blinked at him, "You saved me."

"What of it?" he remarked coolly, as I blinked again.

"Well that must mean you care a little." He rolled his eyes.

"I **only** care about defeating Kelpie, and apparently we need you to do so!...**Alive!**"

"Me? Why…"

"Just don't ask questions. I don't know and neither does anyone else!"

"You're a jerk, Jack! You know that?"

"And you're not worthy to be with us! You know **that**?"

"I'll have you know! **I** am Wynter Rose Oxford! Heiress to the Oxford Suite's fortune!"

"**You** are not even a real Oxford! Your **real** parents were probably living in the slums! You don't deserve the title heiress to any fortune! So stop acting like a rich, snobby, spoiled princess because you probably are not!" I began to tear. He was probably right, I wasn't worthy for anything, not the Oxford business, not a guardian, and probably many other things. I probably wasn't worthy for my biological parents. They probably abandoned me because they didn't love me.

"You're just like the old hag whom I called grandmother for eighteen years of my life." I pushed my coal black hair from my face.

"She hated me. And I understand why. Quentin deserves the fortune, not me. **You** hate me because I am mortal and I don't deserve the title of a guardian." I heard Tooth sigh.

"Jack doesn't hate you." She whispered sweetly, "He's just…misunderstanding." I blinked and moved my eyes at her, not believing a word she said. The way he acted? Yeah, Jack hated me.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is quite short ;A; Don't kill me!

Anyway! R&R! And you know the rest!


	4. The Deal

Chapter 4…the chapter you've all been waiting for (maybe not)…

* * *

I was lying in a basinet, waving my chubby hands and kicking my fat legs, a man and woman were looking into the basinet at me. I couldn't make them out too well, but the woman was beautiful! Long copper hair and blue eyes with pink lips that smiled, the man was a handsome fellow. Coal black hair and brown eyes with a moustache that would give scraggly kisses. They loved me. But their expression changed from pleased to a face that said 'This is it? This is our daughter?' The both rolled their eyes in repulsion and walked away, causing me to scream, trying to tell them to give me a chance. I was only a baby!

I opened my eyes, tears began to creep out. I was still on North's sleigh. Apparently I had fallen asleep, and I could tell that I was laying on Bunnymund's arm. I rose up and pretended to rub my eyes when in truth I was wiping tears.

"Where…are we?" I asked, looking at my surroundings. It seemed like a dream.

"The outskirts of Kelpie's lake." Toothiana whispered in fear. I widened my eyes. This was the outskirts? It was so beautiful though! Pink cotton candy clouds, birds that looked like wooden toys…

"We're invisible on this sleigh." Bunnymund whispered, "A small spell to help that. But we have to be quiet." The sleigh was going further and further downwards towards the ground. The sleigh levitated above paper flowers and candy grass, I looked around. The trees were made of chocolate bark and marshmallow leaves, the animals were all toys. I turned around at a lake that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, a rainbow was visible through the waterfall.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Tooth asked quietly as I nodded, she gave a sad smile, "This is how Kelpie lures the children." I remembered North saying that Kelpie lured his victims, and I see now how he does.

Everyone got off the sleigh and Bunnymund helped me off.

"Be careful, Wynter. We're only invisible on the sleigh." He warned in a soft voice as I nodded. Everyone was making their way towards the lake. I stopped as everyone was going under. I can't breathe underwater! Tooth poked her head up, flying towards me as though she knew what I was thinking.

"This water is magic, you can breathe under here." And with that she flew back under as I slowly walked into the lake, the underwater was nothing like the surface. It was dark and gloomy, but you could still see. It was like an underwater cave that read 'misery'.

"Took you long enough, mortal." Jack whispered impatiently as I sniffed in irritation.

"So what are we doing?" I asked in a whisper.

"First things first, we free the spirits trapped here. We have to find the custodial." North whispered, I looked around, unknown where to start.

"We stick together." Toothiana whispered, "It's safer." And with that we all began to walk forward. My heart started pounding, as I looked at my surroundings. They were sad and chilling at the same time, I was in the very back of the pack, and I should've paid attention for when I looked around the others were nowhere in sight.

I became scared.

I started running, I didn't want to be killed by Kelpie, but I didn't know where I was running to. I probably took a turn in the many caves unknowingly. I stopped when I saw a source of light, I began to tear in happiness. It was probably them.

I stopped at the light. It was just a lantern hanging on a wall. But the room felt…colder. My heart pounded harder and faster as I took the lantern, holding it in front of me to see the dark cold room more clearly. I took a step forward as shrieks and screams seemed to burst my eardrum, however I could clearly make out what seemed like the hallway of a prison. Inside of the cells were the most terrifying creatures I've ever laid eyes on. They looked almost human, but their mouths were shaped like an O and their eyes were just sockets. They had no hair but you could tell they once did. I began to back away from one side of the prison into the bars of the other cell where the things were grabbing me, trying to pull me in.

"Save us!" they moaned in haunting voices. I screamed, trying to get away, those things were very strong, and their long fingers were digging into my arm and clothing.

"No! Stop!" I screamed, trying my best to pull away.

"**Enough!**" came a sharp voice as the things pushed me away, cowering in a corner.

"Are you alright, my dear?" I looked up at a man with golden hair and beautiful dark blue eyes.

"I'm fine." I said, mesmerized by his charming looks. I forgot all about what I was supposed to be doing or how I got here.

"What's your name, milady?" he asked as I blushed.

"Wynter." I said, "Wynter Rose." He gave a kind, charming smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Wynter. I am Kelpie." My eyes snapped open in widening as I backed away into the bars, remembering the things about Kelpie.

"I'm not going to kill you, Wynter. **If** that is what you fear. I'd like to make a deal with you."

"Deal?" I asked as he nodded.

"I'll take you to the others no harm done. And…I'll let you have a wish. Only if you never tell anyone of this." My heart raced.

"Or I could trap your spirit like the others. Your choice."

"I'll take the deal." I said as he smiled sweetly.

"Name your wish." I thought long and hard.

"My real parents…" I began, thinking about what Jack said about them not loving me. "I know for a fact they didn't love me." I started shaking.

"I want my biological parents to be killed in front of me, for abandoning me. And anyone who has abandoned me in the past to be in severe pain." Kelpie gave a smile, I looked up at a piece of parchment floating towards me.

"In order to seal the deal, I need you to sign on the line next to the X." A quill was floating next to my face as I grabbed it, scribbling my name on the parchment as it rolled up and burst into a cloud of dust and back into Kelpie's hand.

"This will take some time. Follow me, Wynter. I'll lead you to the others." I felt like I had accomplished a very wonderful choice. That'll show my real parents that I was worth loving.

Kelpie motioned towards an opening as I looked out of it, there in the distance were the other guardians, their backs were turned and it seemed like they didn't notice I was gone.

"Remember, Wynter. Not a word about our meeting." And with that he walked away as I stepped out of the cave, walking quickly towards them. Jack looked behind as he snickered.

"Have trouble keeping up, mortal?" I sniffed, wrinkling my nose. Maybe I should have wished for Jack to have the severe pain for being a jerk.

* * *

Yeah...I'd like you all to review! OwO please?


	5. Jack loves me?

This…is chapter 5, rejoice!

* * *

We made it to the end of the cave, no one had luck finding the trapped spirits…except me…but I made a deal, so I couldn't say I had found them.

"Wynter…" I stopped, the voice wasn't familiar, but it sounded like a teenage girl, and it sounded distant and eerie.

"What have you done?" she asked as I turned around, looking for the girl, what did she mean by what have I done? I felt a tap on my leg as I looked down at Sandy. His eyes held concern.

"Everything's fine." I lied, turning around, quickly walking to the others, we walked out of the lake and onto the surface.

"Disappointment." Jack mumbled.

"There's always next time. We **will** save the sprits." Toothiana reinsured as the lake began to bubble. We all turned towards it, Bunnymund pushed me down.

"Stay back!" he exclaimed, taking a boomerang out, everyone else seemed to take a weapon out as well as I sat on the candy grass looking at the bubbling lake. The water spouted up and there on the edge of the water was Kelpie.

"Wynter!" he said, flying towards me, grabbing me and pulling me into the lake.

"Wynter! No!" It was Jack's voice. He was…worried? I was dragged under the lake. I shut my eyes tightly before opening them, I was floating in blackness.

"We had a deal." He said, "You want me to severely hurt the ones who abandoned you in front of you too, right?"

"I guess." I replied, "And my parents?"

"In due time, Wynter." He said as the blackness disintegrated and I landed on my butt in the snow. I looked around.

"There's no one here…" I said, scared. Was this some sort of trick? I looked at him, his arm was in a watery portal, as though he were looking for something.

"Got it." He said, smiling evilly. He pulled someone out of the portal, his hand around the person's neck. I looked at the figure Kelpie was chocking more closely, my eyes widened.

"Jack?" I asked, there was no mistaking it. The silver hair, the fetching icy blue eyes, and the pale as snow skin.

"What do you want with him?" I asked, obviously scared of what Kelpie would do to Jack.

"We had a deal, remember? Wynter?"

"I remember…but what does Jack have to do with it?" I asked, not remembering Jack as part of the deal we had.

"Oh yes, don't you remember? To severely hurt the ones who abandoned you!"

"But…Jack saved my life." I said, remembering my suicide from the sleigh, "He didn't abandon me."

"He didn't that time…" I looked up.

"What are you saying?"

"You're very oblivious, Wynter. Remember when you met Jack? How much of a…how you say…jerk he was? And how much of a jerk he still is to you." I gave a nod.

"Yeah."

"My, my." He turned his attention to Jack, who was struggling to breathe "Jack was only trying to protect you, Wynter."

"Protect me?" I was confused, what on earth did Kelpie mean about Jack being a jerk and protecting me?

"He was only a jerk because he was trying to hide his feelings. Do you remember the gifts you received on your doorstep every birthday? Or how the snow was more glamorous on your special day, and only on your special day? That was all Jack's cause."

"What are you saying?"

"Jack feared for you, he tried so hard to protect you. After all he loves you. More than fun!" My eyes widened. Jack? He…loved me?

"Then why are you going to kill him? He didn't abandon me! Besides, I said to hurt the ones who abandoned me!"

"Ah you forgot the other part of the agreement?" Kelpie asked, in an innocent like tone.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, Kelpie held a knife up to Jack's throat as Jack struggled to get away from it.

"There is a reason Jack Frost loves you, Wynter. He did abandon you, but because he loved you. He loved you since you first existed. After all…" He gave a cold, haunting smile that chilled my very bones, but it wasn't the smile that froze me…it was what he said.

"You are his only child."

* * *

WHAAAAAA?! Half of you are probably flipping your shit right now! Just R&R and I will update as soon as I can!


	6. She knows?

After the last chapter I think half of you are like 'Whaaaaa?'

* * *

"I do apologize for not having your mother. But you seemed to have already…taken care of that part of the deal." Kelpie chuckled evilly. I could hear my heart pounding. Was this all a joke?

The blade slit Jack's throat but I was too much in shock to even notice. I snapped back in reality when I saw Kelpie drop Jack and disappear into a watery portal. Jack's blood was staining the white snow as he began to struggle to breath. I was scared. Because I didn't know what to do or what to think. I rushed to him using my hand to cover his neck, hoping that would stop the bleeding, it just seeped through my fingers. I didn't know what to do.

"At least…I…die seeing…my beaut….iful daughter." He said with struggle, pushing my coal black hair out of my face, while placing his cold hand, which seemed to be getting colder, on my cheek lovingly.

"You have…my eyes…" I remembered when I first met Jack, how his eyes looked familiar. We both had icy blue eyes, and both of us had pale skin, only I had a rosy tint to my cheeks.

"You look…like your…mother…I love you…" he said with exhale in his voice as his hand slid from my cheek, his white skin was now a powder blue color and his eyes were glassy. My hands and clothing were covered in his blood.

"Jack?" I asked, my heart racing, "No. No. No. No. No. Everything will be okay. Stay with me!" I held his limp body and started shaking him.

"Jack? Jack?…Father?"

I heard my name and Jack's being called by the other guardians, but I couldn't find my voice to call. I began just hearing my own heartbeat instead of them.

"There she is!" it was Bunnymund, I struggled to stand up, but I stood up with wobbly knees, turning towards them before collapsing on my knees, they saw the blood on me, horror in their eyes.

"Wynter?!" Toothiana exclaimed in fear as she flew towards me the quickest I've ever seen her fly. She saw where the blood was coming from as tears began to weld in her eyes.

"Jack…" she whispered, as I collapsed in her arms.

"Father…" she overheard me saying that word, as she pulled me away, face to face.

"You know?" she asked as tears began welding in my eyes, I nodded. Tooth looked down before looking into my face, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"It's not safe here." She began, helping me up, she lent her shoulder for support, as I took rickety steps, apparently heading towards the sleigh.

"How did you find us?" I asked while Bunnymund picked me up, hopping onto the sleigh with me in his arms.

"I have magic globes. I asked it to find you two…but it was too late for Jack." North began to tear. I looked up with tears streaming down my face.

"I'm so sorry, Jack…father." I whimpered.

"She knows?" Bunnymund asked as I caught a glimpse of Tooth nodding through the blur of my tears. This was all my fault. If only I knew, none of this would happen…and what did Kelpie mean earlier?

"_I do apologize for not having your mother. But you seemed to have already…taken care of that part of the deal."_

Was my real mother already dead? Taken care of that part of the deal…did that mean **I** killed her? I don't remember killing anyone…

"Since you know…and you've probably already figured out how you can see us…even if you don't believe." I looked over at Toothiana and blinked my tears.

"Because you are half mortal, half immortal. That is how you are able to see us clearly. However…" I looked at Tooth with more interest, she gave a sad, smile as tears escaped her eyes.

"I think it would be best if we showed you instead of tell you." I didn't know what Toothiana meant by showing me…but I guess I would figure out soon.

* * *

Still in shock? You all will be when you figure out who Wynter's mother is!


	7. My Mother is?

Okay, I think you ALL want to know who Wynter's birth mother is! Though deep down, I think you all know who it is! =) You'll figure out soon…

* * *

I had a cup of hot chocolate in my hands and a white blanket around my shoulders, sitting next to a fire. I was shaking, but not from being cold, but from my recent memory. Of Jack's death, and discovering I was his daughter. Toothiana took a seat next to me. Obviously trying to start a conversation.

"I think it's time…to show you." She showed me a tooth, I looked at it in confusion.

"It was Amber's tooth." She paused, sighing, "Your mother…I fixed it to where you can see her memory of your pre-birth and birth, but the parts where we remember are mixed as well…" She shoved the tooth closer.

"Take it. It's okay, we all agreed you have a right to know." I hesitantly took the tooth, as I saw my vision become hazy as I blinked a few times, clearing my vision. I was at North's lair, but it was different. Bunnymund walked through me as though I were an invisible ghost. I turned my attention towards someone kicking the front door open. Jack was holding a teenage girl, about the age of fourteen. She seemed to be in pain, and she was shivering…she looked a whole lot like me, only her skin was a light tan color, and though her eyes were closed, I was almost positive her eye color was different too.

"Jack?" North asked, as Jack stopped him.

"I don't know! Just get me something to keep her warm! I only keep her cold."

"Is that Amber?" Bunnymund asked as Jack shoved her into his arms.

"No questions! Blankets! Fire! Warmth! Now!" Jack seemed so dominant and frightened at the same time.

"What did you do, Ja…" but Bunnymund couldn't finish.

"Don't ask questions now!" I could tell from his face that Bunnymund could feel the girl's skin through her coat for his eyes held concern.

"She's cold as death." Jack's eyes began to weld with tears. Something ended up breaking from being dropped as I looked towards the source at Toothiana.

"Oh my goodness. She's…Jack…what were you thinking?"

"I'm obviously missing something." Bunnymund was confused as he looked towards Sandy who shrugged. North looked oblivious too. It seemed Toothiana knew what was wrong with the girl, as did Jack.

"It's something almost every female can sense…" Toothiana began before seeing the shocked looks on everyone's faces, minus Jack and the girl.

"Jack knows because he's the cause, not because he's female."

"What's happening?" North knew something was very wrong with this whole ordeal, though he didn't know what. Toothiana took the sickly shivering girl from Bunnymund's arms.

"She's pregnant." Everyone was shocked, standing in silence, until Bunnymund's blood began to boil.

"What?" he glared at Jack, walking towards him, "What was going through your head?"

"I don't…" Bunnymund stopped Jack before he could say anything, his paw dug into his shoulder as he pinned him against the wall.

"Our **job** is to protect the children and their future! Not…not…kill them!"

"I haven't kill her…"

"In a way you have. That…thing is killing her from the inside." He said 'thing' with pure disgust as he continued.

"Do you not understand the consequences of this whole…trial? If that thing is born, chaos will emerge. That thing is a tie between the mortal and immortal world, meaning even though they don't believe in us, they can still see us, causing selfishness and greed. And a burden will be on your shoulders for eternity because if you can't already tell, that thing is freezing Amber to death from the inside." Jack pushed Bunnymund off of him.

"I don't have to take this!" Jack exclaimed, running off.

"You do too! You caused this!" I just placed my fists at the side of my head.

"**Stop it!**" I screamed, I didn't want to see anymore. I killed…I opened my eyes to Toothiana shaking me, the tooth was in her hand. I was crying.

"I killed my mother." I sobbed, bringing my knees to my face. I rose my head up in remembrance.

"Oh my gosh…Mrs. Burton…Rosie."

"_You look so much like my daughter, Amber. She died a few years ago."_ The memory of Rosie telling me who Amber was played in my head.

"Rosie…is she…"

"Your grandmother?" Toothiana finished, nodding her head.

"I…murdered Rosie's daughter." I whispered, tears flowed out my ducts faster.

"You could have saved her! Why didn't you abort me?!" I exclaimed. Everything was my fault. If I hadn't have been born, everything would be okay. Amber and Jack would both still be alive, Rosie wouldn't have lost her only child, and chaos wouldn't have come to existence.

"Amber wouldn't abort you, because she loved you." North explained, I began to cry.

"This is all my fault. I wish I knew." Tooth placed her hand on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault." I pushed her away.

"It is too! If I didn't make that deal with Kelpie…" Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Symbols came from Sandy's head.

"You made a deal with Kelpie?" Bunnymund asked as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I…I thought…my real parents hated me, or were disappointed in me without giving me a chance so they abandoned me. I…I made a deal that if they were still alive they would be put to death for abandoning me. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Jack did say harsh things about how your parents abandoned you. But he didn't want you to know. He didn't want to see you die as you got older while he stayed forever young. It's why he chose to bestow you to the Oxford family on the night you were born by placing you on their doorstep…but there really wasn't a reason to give you away. The day of your eighteenth birthday, Manny told us." I blinked at North as he smiled, continuing.

"You became guardian, which upset Jack because he didn't want you to get hurt, you became guardian because you have officially stopped aging, and will never age anymore."

"Are you saying…?"

"You're immortal in a way."

"In a way?" I asked, North nodded.

"You will stop aging, but that doesn't mean you can't die…unlike us, if a human stabs us we'll be okay, however if a human stabs you, you can die. It's due to your mortal half."

"But…Kelpie killed Jack." North gave a nod.

"An immortal can kill an immortal, but a mortal cannot kill an immortal." He smiled.

"We all vowed to protect you in some way, Wynter." Bunnymund said.

"Your mother actually made me your godmother! I was so excited for your first tooth, and when you lost your first tooth!"

"Your first Easter."

"Your first Christmas, and for Sandy, your first dream."

"And of course, your first birthday." I gave a smile at them. I might have not remembered them, but I knew for a fact they loved me…and will forever.

* * *

Yeah…Amber is her mother! Do you all remember Amber? From the first chapter? Yes? No? Maybe? Just R&R!


	8. The Meeting

I thought the next few chapters would be kind of cute to write. This chapter shows the first meeting of Jack and Amber.

All will be in Jack's POV

* * *

It was a cold January Tuesday morning and a snow day at Clear Spring, Maryland. Thanks to yours truly. Almost all of the elementary kids were greeting me and thanking me for a fun filled day! This was truly an accomplishment, the best snow day I've ever made. **If** I do say so myself.

"Please stop." I looked over at an adorable young girl, around the age of eleven, with long, waist length black hair and big golden hazel eyes, her lime green trench coat was blowing in the wind as she buttoned it up. A group of five girls seemed to be picking on her. I overheard what they were saying.

"You don't have a daddy, you're weird. **Everyone** has a daddy!"

"Go away, please."

"Is your mom gay?" the adorable little girl was pacing faster, trying to get away from the posse. I could see she was starting to cry. Children were so cruel nowadays.

I flew towards them and stepped in front of the little girl, causing her to bump into me and fall on her behind. The posse of girls began laughing.

"What a klutz!"

"She probably didn't realize she ran into Jack Frost!"

"How embarrassing!" The little girl looked down, blushing, and her cheeks were streaming with tears. I was a guardian to all of the children, but this child was in need, and I just snapped at how despicable the girls were being to her.

"Why don't you five leave her alone!" I demanded, they looked at me in shock.

"Why are **you** taking her side?" one of them asked.

"She's a nobody." Another said, this made my blood boil.

"And you five are brats!" I exclaimed causing them to gasp.

"Fine! We'll tell the others not to like you anymore!" and with that they turned on their heels and walked away in a snobby like manner, their noses in the air, making them look ridiculous.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl was wiping her eyes with her gloved hands and sniffing.

"I'm fine. Everyone picks on me all the time. I'm used to it." I helped her to her feet.

"What's your name?" I asked her, wiping her cheek as her cheeks turned red.

"I uh…I'm Amber…Amber Burton" I smiled.

"You probably know me, but I'll tell you anyway. Jack Frost. How old are you, Amber?"

"I'm eleven."

"Forever fifteen." She giggled a little.

"Uhm…" she blushed, her face looked downward but her eyes were fixed on me.

"Thank you…you're the first person who's ever been nice to me, besides mom." She began shaking a little in nervousness.

"And don't let them get to you. Even if they tell the others not to like you and they don't like you anymore…I will still like you."

"That's good enough for me." I said softly as she blushed and did something unexpected. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek, running in the other direction.

* * *

SQUEE! I wanted to make a cute chapter of Jack and Amber's meeting! It's noticeable that Amber has a crush on Jack. Haha. The next few chapters will be about Jack and Amber some more!


	9. A Thank You

I wanted to make this "chapter" that isn't really a chapter, but a thank you! Thank you to all of my reviewers so far! From guest reviewers to member reviewers! I do apologize that I can't reply to my guest reviewers and thank them, so that's what this "chapter" is for!

Thank you to (Guests) GothChick, Hi, and Sam A.!

Hi: Thank you for telling me that this fanfic does not suck!

Sam A.: Thank you for being impatient for the next chapters! LOL

GothChick: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story and my writing! Though I have a lot to learn and I'm 100% certain I make mistakes here and there, but who doesn't? Right?

Thank you to (Members) Ilovesmiles4, Autobot-Fangirl0203, CardiffRift, and save the manatee

Ilovesmiles4: OMG! My first reviewer! I love you forever for that! Haha Thanks so much!

Autobot-Fangirl0203: Thank you for every review you've thrown at me! I'm really glad to receive a review from a follower for almost every chapter! /smiley face/

CardiffRift: I'm thankful for your kudos! Kudos makes the world go round!

Save the manatee: Should be 'save the pandas'! LOL I kid! I kid! Don't worry, I've received quite a bit of reviews for this fic, so I'm not too discouraged! LOL Thanks for liking this fic!

The REAL chapter 9 will come soon! Probably Friday! So look forward!

Love,

Cassidy AKA Cassidy in Wonderland


	10. Amber's Room

More Jack and Amber cuteness! Still in Jack's POV OwO

* * *

I flew towards the window of Amber's room. She lived in a normal white house, not too big, not too small; just average. Two stories high and large enough to hold a small family. Her room was almost the average room of an eleven year old girl. It had dolls, and board games, and a bookshelf with many books that would interest a young preteen girl. However her room stood out from most standard girls her age. On her dresser in a triangular wooden box with a glass top was an American flag folded in a triangle, her wall was decorated with badges, and on one side of her room was an Army Service Uniform in a glass box hanging on her wall.

Her back was turned from the window so she didn't notice me. But I noticed she was holding a picture frame, and in that frame was a man, and though his head was shaved, you could tell he had the same black hair as Amber, and his skin was a light tan color, just like Amber's.

I flew into her room as she shivered, but noticing the room getting cold, she turned around to face me.

"Hi Jack." She said with a blush, "Make yourself comfortable." She sat the picture frame on her dresser, in front of the triangle flag.

"I know my room is not what you'd expect. It's okay if you don't like it."

"No, no. It's fine! I'm just…curious as to what these decorations are." I said, walking towards the uniform, looking closely at it. Burton was on the nameplate.

"You mean the military things?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"My dad was in the army." She walked next to me, looking at the uniform then at me.

"He died a month before I was born, so I never met him." I looked down, I felt awful for asking.

"But, mom said he loved me, and he was so excited to know I was going to be a girl so he could name me after his mom." She paused for a second, blinking.

"I never met my grandma Burton either. She died from cancer when dad was a child." It was silent for a second before Amber broke it again.

"I'm…sorry for earlier." I looked at her and blinked in confusion, she was blushing like mad and her knuckles were to her lips.

"Sorry?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"You know? For…kissing your cheek." I gave a smile and a warm chuckle.

"I thought it was really sweet, Amber." She blushed again, it was obvious she had a crush on me, and I thought that was really cute. But I knew she'd grow up and stop believing in me like the other children would. It was normal.

* * *

But that's where Jack is wrong! R&R baby children!


	11. Not a Novel, but a Diary

More Jack/Amber cuteness! YAY REJOICE!

Still in Jack's POV…

* * *

Amber turned from eleven to twelve, twelve to thirteen, and thirteen to fourteen, she enjoyed every visit I made. I could tell she was a unique girl, because after all these years, she still believed in us. She adored it when I took her to North's lair for the first time. She was so ecstatic to meet every other guardian. And being an eleven year old with no human friends was okay with her as long as I came to visit every now and then. Now she was fourteen. She still didn't have any mortal friends, but that was fine by her as long as she still believed in us and knew she could get along with us okay.

I flew through the wall of her room on a Saturday night of the month of April. She was laying on her stomach on her bed reading a novel. She looked up from her book and sat cross-legged on her bed, giving a smile and blush.

"Hi." She said, throwing her novel under her pillow, causing me to eye her pillow curiously.

"What are you reading?" I asked as she blushed.

"N-nothing." I grinned playfully.

"C'mon, Amber. I want to see!" I inched towards her pillow.

"No! Stop, Jack!" It must have been a really embarrassing novel. I grabbed the book from her pillow and laughed triumphantly. I flew away from her to where she could see me, but couldn't reach me. I opened it to a random page and began to read out loud.

"I look into his eyes and I feel lost, swimming into those icy blue orbs. He's so handsome but I know I can never be with him because we are too different. His snow white hair…glistens in the…sunlight…" I stopped when I realized that the novel's print was handwritten and it wasn't a novel at all. I looked up at Amber's tearing face as guilt overtook me.

"Amber! I'm so sorry! I-I-I-I-I thought this was a novel, not…not…your diary!"

"I didn't want you to know." She sobbed, "I didn't want you to know how I felt."

I felt bad and ashamed of myself. But she was right, we could never be together, and I knew that hurt her. I didn't want to see her hurt, but I couldn't do anything and this made me feel terrible. I looked at what I could see of her crying face. I placed her diary on her bed and sat next to her, I wanted to make her feel a little better.

Without hesitation I cupped her face and kissed her smack dead on her lips. Her lips were soft and warm compared to my icy lips, and I could taste the strawberry from her lip gloss. Her arms hesitantly wrapped themselves around my neck and her legs around my waist.

I don't know what was going through our heads during our lustful moment besides the awkwardness of neither of us knowing what to do.

Eventually she fell asleep after our moment, and I knew what I had to do.

I grabbed her diary and opened it to a blank page, I began writing.

_Dear Amber,  
__Please don't think of me using you, because that is not the case. I am not leaving because of you, I am leaving for you. I'm hurting you in so many ways that I don't want to see you hurt any more than what I've done. I care about you, you are a good friend. It's the fact that I care about you that I don't think we should see each other anymore. I truly am sorry, Amber.  
__Jack Frost_

I began to tear, this was going to break her heart, but at the same time it had to be done. Amber should have stopped believing in us a long time ago.

* * *

Jack bangs her and leaves her…way to go, Jack!


	12. All My Fault

You all probably ship Jack/Amber by now…yes? No? Maybe? Ah! Who cares!

So the last chapter, they do it…and Jack leaves…how manly of him LOL

Still Jack's POV…

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since I stopped seeing Amber, and three weeks since I stopped going out. I never left North's lair since the incident. Everyone became worried, because I hardly spoke anymore and never went out. I lost interest in everything that was once intriguing to me. I would just stared out the window lost in confused thoughts.

"Jack?" It was Tooth, but I didn't look away from the window.

"We're all going to the kodomo no hi festival. You used to love it. Do you want to come?" I didn't answer her as she sighed and flew away in sadness and concern. My thoughts were in all over the place and consumed mostly of Amber, how warm she was, how soft she was…I snapped out of my trance when I saw the moon's beams hit me. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I did catch a few things.

_Amber…dying…_

That was enough to set me off out of the lair as quickly as possible. Amber…she's probably attempting suicide. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have done those things. I know I emotionally hurt her.

I stopped in front of her house, flying to her bedroom window, peering inside. She was in bed shivering, and she looked very sickly. Her mother was in her room along with a man who appeared to be a doctor. He walked over to Rosie and shook his head, indicating he didn't know what was wrong with Amber. Amber grabbed a small trash bin and vomited inside of it. I could see small, snowy ice crystals in her bile.

The world felt as though it had stopped. Amber was…I clenched my staff and continued gazing in the window, waiting for Rosie and the doctor to leave. Eventually they did, leaving Amber alone in her room. I flew through her wall.

"Amber?" I asked as she quickly rose from bed and looked at me. Her eyes widened as tears flowed from them.

"J-Jack?" she asked while shivering.

"You shouldn't have uncovered yourself." She was wearing a grey bubble coat and thick fleece pants to keep her body temperature up, but it wasn't working too well, the blankets probably helped a little. She lied back down, covering herself with her blankets.

"Jack, I…uhm…" she blushed a faint pink color.

"I know." She began to cry.

"This is all my fault." She whimpered, I was taken aback at her blaming everything on herself.

"It's practically my fault too." I reinsured her, "I mean…this didn't happen because of just you, I'm the cause of it too, if not more." We were silent for a few minutes.

"What made you come back?" Amber asked.

"The moon told me you were dying…in a way, I…guess you are." I looked away from her face and at where her midriff was where it was all happening.

* * *

Baby Wynter is in her mother! AWWWWWWWWW


	13. I love it

Awwwww Another cute chapter (Maybe not cute). Jack's POV some more.

* * *

"_That…thing is killing her from the inside."_ The words Bunnymund spat rang through my head in a torturous memory. And what was worse, he called the child, **my** unborn child, a thing. That was what caused my rage and for me to walk away from him and to the edge of a cliff where I could clear my thoughts.

But yet, he was right. It **was** killing Amber from the inside. The baby had my freezing ability. It made me scared…we had to keep Amber snug in several thick blankets and next to a fire to keep her from freezing to death. What if she died **before** our child was ready to be born? **That** is what scared me the most. I collapsed on my knees and brought my hands to my face, allowing the tears to flow unto my hands. I officially marked May fifth as one of the worst days in history when it used to be the best.

I was at the entrance door of North's lair several hours later, I stopped myself from reaching the knob to overhear a conversation between North and Bunnymund.

"I don't understand why she won't just…abort that thing!" Bunnymund exclaimed in furious worry.

"She says she loves it."

"**How** can someone love something that's murdering them!? She's never even met the thing!" I pushed open the door, my breath heaved in anger. Bunnymund was starting to piss me off!

I walked furiously towards him, my index finger in his face.

"First off you oversized rabbit…kangaroo hybrid, I'm just about sick of you! If you **ever** call **my** child a thing again…" I couldn't fight the tears that were coming. I didn't want him to see me crying, so I paced away down the hall towards the room Amber was staying in. Opening the door, I saw Tooth, Baby Tooth, and Amber look up. Tooth was holding a hair brush and a portion of Amber's mid-length black hair. Amber gave a smile, and then a surprised look when she saw my tears.

"Jack?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine." I reinsured her, wiping my tears as I sat down in front of her. I tried so hard not to touch her in anyway, I fiddled my hands to resist giving her a comforting hug. I was allowed to be in the same room with her and to talk to her, but I couldn't touch her without freezing her more.

"How is everything?" I asked as she gave a worried smile.

"Not bad, I guess…but…I'm just…scared." I could see her hug herself through her blankets.

"I am too." I admitted, clutching my staff tighter. The room was silent for a moment, nothing but the bitter wind outside.

"Bunnymund says I should abort it…" she began as I looked up into her face, "But I cannot. It's innocent and has done nothing wrong. And this may sound strange but…I love it." Tears began to flow from my ducts as a smile plastered on my face, I was happy.

"I do too."

* * *

/tears/ so sweet! R&R baby children! Sorry this was quite short! ;A;


	14. Of Names and Oracles

Here you go! This chapter will feature another OC of mine, however that oc will probably only appear in this chapter…IDK yet.

This is in Amber's POV. She gets a turn yay!

* * *

"I like Jacob for a boy…" Jack blurted out as I gave a smile, I liked it too. We were picking out a name for our unborn child. Jack really wants a boy and often calls our child a 'he'.

"I wonder what he'll look like…" Jack said in a daze as I laughed.

"What makes you think it'll be a boy?" He just shrugged.

"Okay, but just in case we need a girl name too." I said, looking down.

"I want to name a girl Rosie, after mom."

"I like Winter for a girl." We both said the names at the same time and laughed, neither of us knew what the other said.

"You go first." Jack said, I shook my head.

"No, you." Jack just blushed, knowing I had won the battle.

"I said I liked Winter for a girl, because well…if it is a girl, her father is the spirit of snow and winter itself." I blinked.

"I want to name a girl Rosie. I know for a fact I'll never see my mom again, and I'd really like her to be named after mom." We were both silent for a moment, a long moment before I saw Jack's head bob up and down in an agreement. He whispered something, but I couldn't hear it.

"Jack?" I asked a little frightened, he looked up with a huge smile on his face.

"Wynter, W-Y-N-T-E-R, Rose. Wynter Rose Frost." I felt something inside of me explode into a thousand pieces through a burst of liking. The name was perfect.

"I like it. I really like it." I blushed.

"Yeah, but I don't think Jacob appreciates us calling him Wynter." I rolled my eyes. Tooth flew inside the room, giving a fake looking smile that was almost sad.

"The oracle is here…remember? To see what the baby is capable of?" I looked behind Tooth to the figure of a young woman, probably in her early to mid-twenties with candy pink bob cut hair and dark blue eyes. Her outfit was a brown hi-lo dress and black knee-length boots with mid-heel.

"Indeed." The woman responded, walking towards us.

"You need not fret. I am a very old friend of Nicholas St. North." She turned towards me.

"Amber…" she began, I blinked.

"Ye-yes?"

"May I place my hand upon your growing abdomen? You need not remove your blankets."

"O-okay." I said with a blush as the oracle placed her hands where my belly was.

"I am Aria by the way." She said as she gave a smile. "I can see this child's capability clearly." She gave a nod.

"She's very powerful. I can sense an aura. Oh she will be the savior of us all. A great and powerful evil will arise and she will save us."

"And Amber?" it was Jack's voice.

"Sadly, Amber will pass…" Jack's eyes began to get misty as did mine.

"But…" Aria began, "With the love of her parents she'll grow to be a guardian." Aria turned on her heels walking towards the door.

"Thank you, Aria." Tooth said as Aria smiled.

"Don't mention it." They both walked out of the door (or in Tooth's case flew). I could tell Jack was nervous.

"Guardian? Our child is going to be a…and great powerful evil? I don't think so. I'll prevent it if I have to. Jacob is **not** going to be guardian and fight any type of evil! He's going to be protected by his father." I giggled and then looked over at the fire.

Aria's words were visible in my mind. But what really bothered me was **not** the fact that our child would be a savior…it was the fact that Jack was oblivious to all of her words. Aria didn't call our baby an 'it', she called our baby a 'she'.

* * *

So Amber knows what her baby's gender is! Poor oblivious Jack. He wants a boy so bad! LOL

R&R please! I do **NOT** accept flames, but constructive criticism I accept!


	15. Godmother?

I may not update this as fast as I did, I just lost my niece recently and we're all torn.

Amber's POV.

* * *

I felt my hair being tugged on by the brush as Tooth gently (or as gently as she could) got rid of the tangles.

"Sorry…" she began, giving a nervous smile, "I'm not very good with hair. Now your teeth, that's a different story." And it was true, when Tooth brushed my teeth it seemed like my teeth were being professionally cleaned every day, three times a day.

"It won't be long." She said, smiling as I blushed. I knew what she meant. I was in my seventh month and I was going to be delivering soon. According to Aria, the baby would be born late next month.

"I'm…nervous, Tooth." I admitted as she placed the brush down, flying in front of me, cupping my face, bringing my eyes to her.

"Everything will be okay." She said smiling.

"But…what if Jack won't accept her?" I asked with a shake in my voice.

"What are you talking about? He loves the baby."

"But he really wants a boy…and the first day we met Aria she called our baby a she…but I don't think Jack heard her clearly…he still calls her Jacob." Tooth laughed, I didn't know what was so funny.

"Jack loves this child. Boy or girl he loves it more than fun. You shouldn't worry." The room became silent until Jack walked in.

"Amber?" he asked seeing that I was lost in thought.

"I-I'm fine. My mind trailed away." I said, blushing he just shrugged.

"Anyway Aria said Jacob will be here next month!" he said all giddy like a teenage girl who got prom queen.

"Speaking of, how is he?" he sat cross-legged in front of me, I just gave a smile.

"The baby is moving, so the baby is fine." I looked over at Tooth who seemed to have a depressed look on her face. A sorrowful look that held a wish.

My eyes widened. I'm a horrible person! I began to tear and they came out fast. Jack noticed this and began shaking.

"Amber?" he asked scared, "What's wrong?"

"I just…miss my mom. That's all." I lied as he sighed in relief.

"I thought something was wrong with Jacob." We all sat in silent for a second before Jack got up.

"We have a surprise for you, Amber." He began, "It's something we're all working on so…I better go help out." And with that he left, when he was out of earshot I began to sob and turned towards Tooth.

"Tooth? I'm so sorry." I sobbed, she was taken aback not understanding why I was apologizing.

"I figured out you like Jack and I'm sorry. I didn't know." I buried my face in my blankets as she gave me an affectionate hug.

"It's okay." She said I just shook my head.

"No it's not. I've hurt you." I sniffled, "You should be having this baby. Not me."

"Amber…" she began with a sigh, "You're her mother, and you deserve to be so. Sure I may like Jack…but fate did not choose me to be with Jack. Fate did not chose me to be **your** baby's mother." I just wiped away some tears. I still felt terrible. I felt like I should do something for her. Without hesitation I blurted out.

"Godmother." Tooth looked at me.

"Wh-what?" she asked in shock.

"I mean…if you want to…would you be her godmother?" she began to tear in joy, giving me a hug.

"I would be thrilled to."

* * *

/sniffles/ so cute! R&R please!


	16. The Gift of a Child

Look at this chapter…LOOK AT IT!

This is in Jack's POV…

* * *

I clenched my staff, pacing back and forth, back and forth in front of a wooden door impatiently. So many thoughts ran through my head that I couldn't keep up with any of them except for one.

_Will they be okay?_

I began to tear. This was all my fault. I began pacing back and forth faster. The eight months of Amber living with us was pure torture to me. She had to be bundled and next to a fire or else she would freeze to death. I wasn't allowed to make contact with her, except to talk to her. I couldn't hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. I couldn't even feel our baby growing and moving inside of her. Not without lowering her body temperature more than what the baby was doing. I wasn't even allowed in the room with her now because I would probably freeze her before our child was born.

_They won't make it…_

It had been almost an hour. I could tell Amber was shivering while trying to have the baby. I knew her body temperature was lowering rapidly. I could hear her groans of pain and chattering teeth.

_But Aria said the baby would be okay._

Tooth and Baby Tooth were with her. Tooth was delivering. Everyone else was waiting outside, but I was the one next to the door.

The door opened without my noticing, I was too deep in thought to notice.

"Do you see the alignment of her gums? She's going to have teeth as beautiful as her father's!" Tooth exclaimed excitedly, I looked up from my thoughts, turning towards Toothiana. She was holding a thick, fluffy white bundle.

I felt…funny all of a sudden. I slowly walked towards them, peering into the white bundle. The baby was fast asleep, its skin was pale like mine, but its cheeks were tinted a rosy pink color. The baby's hair was coal black like its mother and its eyelashes were long, thick, curled and black resting on the cheeks. I stroked the baby's soft cheek, causing it to whimper, it struggled to open its eyes in the bright light, but I saw that it had icy blue eyes like me. I gave a small laugh, smiling like an idiot. My eyes danced at the sight of the baby.

"I know you and Amber talked about baby names. Any ideas for a little girl?" My grin grew larger. A little girl. It didn't matter that she wasn't a boy, she was still **my** little girl. She was going to be a heartbreaker. I would have to chase away any boys that would be after her, scratch that, any boy that **gazed** in her direction! And if they broke her little heart…oh, they would be _**sorry**_. I took my beautiful little girl from Tooth's arms. My smile soon faded. Amber…

"How's…" but I stopped when I looked up from the baby and saw Tooth's eyes weld with tears. That answer was enough for me.

"I remember Amber and I arguing over a name for a little girl…we had a boy name picked, no problem…but a girl…she wanted to name her Rosie, after her mother. I wanted to name her Winter since she's practically a spirit of winter. We both chose to combine the names in a unique way…" I gave a smile as tears began to flow from my eyes.

"Wynter, W-Y-N-T-E-R, Wynter Rose." I looked up again from my daughter's face at everyone inching closer to look at the beautiful being. Sandy's arms were twitching in a way that showed he wanted to hold her. I gently placed Wynter in Sandy's arms as his expression lit up and happy symbols emerged from his head.

"Anyone know the date and time of her birth?" I asked as Tooth and Baby Tooth glided towards me.

"December twenty-seventh. Five twenty-five PM." Tooth answered, my smile soon dissolved. December twenty-seventh would come again and my little girl will age…I was forever fifteen, but Wynter…being half mortal she would age…My thoughts went to her being in her eighties as I stayed forever young. I couldn't do it. I couldn't bear to see my little girl die before me. And Rosie…poor Rosie, she didn't really have a family anymore, her husband passed away in the army a month before Amber was born. She never knew about Amber's pregnancy. She just thought her only child was sick with a severe chill. What would she think if I placed Wynter on her doorstep and told her this was her granddaughter and that her daughter was dead? I couldn't do it.

I looked over in the room at the bed, a white sheet was covering Amber. I knew what I had to do…

"How quickly can your yetis make a wooden box?"

"Why?" I began to tear.

"I can't bear to see Wynter age as I stay forever young. I want her to have a normal life…or as normal as she can." I took her from Sandy's arms, my tears hit her cheek as she began crying from the cold, wet, salty droplets. I looked up at North holding a small beautiful painted white wooden box with golden trimming, the perfect size for Wynter.

"Originally I was going to use this next year, but I think Wynter deserves it more." I gently placed her in the box, taking it from North. Tooth pinned a note card to her blanket that had her name and birthday written in fancy calligraphy. Without another word I flew out the window, holding the box protectively. I gazed into her tiny beautiful face. I would probably never see this little girl again, but that was okay. I just wanted her to be happy and live normally. I stopped in front of a rather large mansion at Beverly Hills, California. Peering into the window at a baby's room and inside of that room was a woman who was tearing, holding one of those pregnancy test sticks. I could tell from where I was that it was negative. Her husband came in with a smile, but it soon faded when he saw his wife was in tears. They've been probably trying for a baby for a long while. I looked into Wynter's sleeping face.

"Would you like to make this couple happy and grant their wish?" I asked in a whisper, she just opened her eyes for a second before closing them again. I sat her box on the doorstep, I reached for the doorbell but stopped. I looked at her with tears and a smile on my face. I had to say this…at least once.

"I love you, Wynter Rose." I picked her up from the box and kissed her soft cheek placing her back in the box. I pushed the button to the doorbell and hid around the corner of the mansion, peeking to see the door open and a woman gasp in delight.

"Preston!" she awed picking Wynter up from the box, holding her very carefully. She looked into her husband's eyes with plead. Her husband just chuckled.

"Alright, Veronica. We'll go to the court tomorrow and officially adopt…" he paused, reading the card, "Wynter Rose." The woman, Veronica, smiled.

"Wynter Rose Oxford. It has a beautiful ring to it, don't you think?" I smiled and began to tear. There was one more thing I wanted to do. I flew high into the sky without anyone noticing and a burst of coldness reigned through me.

Veronica looked up and gasped.

"Snow?" She asked, "Snow in Beverly Hills?" her husband looked up as well in surprise.

"And it's beautiful…more beautiful than when we went to Alaska…" Preston gasped in awe. I peered at them from the clouds.

"Happy birthday, Wynter." And with that I flew back to North's lair.

* * *

Baby Wynter! So cute! Nyaaaaa!


	17. Wynter's First Easter

I decided to write more special chapters! This will involve the other guardians experiencing Wynter's firsts.

This one will be Wynter's first Easter. Bunnymund's POV…

* * *

It was Easter Sunday, and the best Easter Sunday I've ever experienced. It was an Easter that was special for me.

The eggs were all painted and traveling to their destinations, all except one.

This egg was going to a home. The home of a special little ankle biter. Our darling Wynter Rose. The baby was reaching her forth month of life, not to mention her first Easter. The egg I had saved for her and her only was special. It was small, smaller than the others, because it was not an ordinary egg, it was a jade egg with candy pink and sky blue colors. I began to tear when I held the egg. My memories over flooded, memories from ancient times. Memories that couldn't be brought back with a wish. I wiped my eyes and with three taps of my hind foot the rabbit hole opened.

"_Dad!"_ I could still hear that haunting voice in my memory. I could still see…

I made it to Wynter's nursery. It was still very early in the morning so she and her 'parents' were still asleep. I walked over to her bassinet, she was sound asleep. Beautiful little ankle-biter. I looked towards her closed bedroom door before scooping her in my arms. She jumped slightly but settled down as I bounced her. She was icy cold, but that was normal, considering who her father is.

"Hey there ankle-biter." I whispered, she opened her eyes and looked at me in a strange way. A way that seemed like she remembered me.

I shook my head; that was impossible. The last time any of us saw her was her birth, and babies have horrible memories. There was no way she was able to remember me…then again, she's not like normal babies.

"Your dad misses you, ankle-biter." She gave a yawn and closed her eyes again. I placed her back in her bassinet and sat the jade egg on a stand and then on her dresser.

"Happy Easter, Wynter. Be good." And with that I tapped my hind foot three times to open the rabbit hole to North's lair.

"How was she?" it was Jack, his back was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed, and his face looking down as though lost in thought.

"She's fine. Beautiful little ankle biter. Looks a lot like her…like her mother." I said the last line with difficulty as I saw Jack's head bob up and down and tears peek from his ducts.

"You know…there is another reason why I gave her up." I looked at him as his tears began to spill.

"I don't want what Aria said to be true…I don't want her to be a guardian and be possibly killed. She's too precious to me."

"I know that feeling mate…" I said, with tears creeping to my ducts, "It's how I became a guardian." I could see Jack looking at me with the corner of his eyes in curiosity.

"I had something that was precious to me…" I allowed my tears to spill out before continuing, "I had a son…" I could see Jack's eyes widen as his head turned towards me.

"Yo-you had a…" I gave a nod.

"What…happened to him?" Jack asked, it was something I didn't want to talk about…but yet…I felt like I had to let it out.

"I killed him…"

"What?! **Why** would you kill him! Your only son!" I began to tear more.

"I didn't want to…but I didn't want to see him suffer either." I took a breath to calm myself.

"It was a war, and someone ripped Edgar limb by limb…he was only a little pooka…still considered a child. He was still alive, but I could see it in his eyes. He was suffering. I…took my boomerang and…decapitated him. And with the same boomerang I punctured my heart, killing myself." I began shaking.

"I can still see that vision clearly to this very day. I can even hear his voice clear in my memory."

"I'm sorry…" Jack said with sympathy, his whole body shaking.

"Wynter will not suffer the same fate Edgar did." I reinsured him.

"I know…but I don't want my little girl to die before her time…" I walked up to Jack, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"She won't, mate. She won't."

* * *

Awwwww ;^; Bunnymund gave Wynter an Easter present and he had a son. Sorry for the feels!


	18. Wynter's First Christmas

Baby Wynter's First Christmas! D'awwwwwwwwwww sorry for taking so long to update! I was on holiday then I had to go back to work ;A;

North's POV

* * *

The yetis had finished crafting the gifts for children and were wrapping them in beautiful bright paper. Christmas was tonight and this Christmas was going to be best Christmas ever.

A tap upon my shoulder as I turned to Phil, he showed the old rag doll that was worn from all the love it received in glory days. It was Amber's favorite doll when she was small, and I was certain she would want her daughter to have doll.

"What's that?" Jack asked, referring to doll.

"Wynter's gift. It was Amber's." I could tell Jack was getting ready to cry for he began shaking a little, trying to hold back tears. He really, truly missed them.

"Why not see Wynter on first birthday? Before she remembers you." Jack looked down in a thinking manner, he gave a nod.

"I will." He replied, wiping a tear. I gave pat on shoulder and headed towards sleigh.

I delivered gifts except Wynter's. I whispered in globe and threw it, opening portal. I was in Wynter's room. She was sitting up in her cot when she noticed me, she gave toothy grin that would make Tooth proud. I walked as quietly as I could towards her.

"Wynter Rose Frost." I whispered giving her the doll as she grabbed it with her chubby baby hands, giving a small laugh and putting it in her mouth.

"That doll was your mother's. You must take care of doll forever." She looked at me with her big ice blue eyes as I lifted her out of her cot. Cold as ice, just like her father. Her 'parents' sent her to doctor after doctor when they felt Wynter's coldness. But she is healthy baby, they just don't know who her real father is. Speaking of.

"Your father plans to see you for your birthday." She cooed as I placed her back in cot.

"Jack will see you in two days." And with that I whispered in globe and back at workshop I was.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked when he saw I was back.

"Perfectly fine. She is lot like you. I think she is looking forward to your visit." He looked up at me with dancing eyes.

"I look forward to seeing my beautiful little girl."

* * *

And the end…of this chapter…


	19. Wynter's First Birthday

Wynter's first birthday!

Jack's POV

* * *

I looked up inside of the window that night, waiting for the signal of a light turning off. My precious daughter just had a really big birthday party for her first birthday, and as a celebration I made it snow for her. Unfortunately for her she had an ear infection and was unable to enjoy her party and cake without tugging on her ear every five minutes.

"You had a big day, Wynter." It was Veronica's voice, her…mother…Wynter began to whine, pulling on her ear; Veronica held a look of pity.

"This medicine is not working, Preston."

"If she's not better in a few days we'll take her back to the doctor." They quietly sat her in her crib, turning off the light, and closing her door. That was my cue.

I flew through the window, my heart swelled to bursting. She was beautiful. I noticed something different about her though. When she was born she looked just like Amber…now she was growing to look like me. Her black hair was like fuzz on her head, and she looked at me with pitiful ice blue eyes.

"Wynter…" I whispered, reaching out to touch her soft cheek, "You're beautiful…so beautiful." I reached into her crib to hold her, crossing my legs in midair I felt the world stop. She began to whine a little as I held her closer.

"It's okay. It's okay." I whispered bouncing her. "Daddy's here, precious girl." She began to tug on her ear whining. Her first birthday and an ear infection, all on the same day, such rotten luck.

First birthday…I began to think. Has it really been a whole year since I laid my eyes on her? I remember holding her as a newborn, and here she was…a year old. I missed so much that first year, but there's one thing that will never change, no matter how old she gets.

"I love you, Wynter."

* * *

Jack saw his little girl for her first birthday /tears/ R&R!


	20. Wynter's First Lost Tooth

This chapter will be Tooth's POV! It will probably be rather short…sorry for the slow updates U_U; freaking work has been getting in the way.

* * *

I was keeping balance and control at Tooth Palace; my mini fairies were taking coins for the children's gifts and placing the children's baby teeth in their designated containers. I looked up at one of my fairies, Baby Tooth to be precise, flying with a peculiar baby tooth. It looked familiar for some reason.

"Wait! Baby Tooth!" I stopped her as I grabbed the tooth; my lips curled and grew to a huge smile; tears began to peek from my ducts and roll down my cheeks, I looked down to hide them.

"Wynter…" I whispered, my mini fairies came closer to me, thinking I was upset about something.

"It's Wynter's first tooth!" I shot up and exclaimed in excitement, "I **knew** my intuition was right! Her teeth **are** as beautiful as her father's! Look how shiny, and pearly her tooth is!" I bellowed, it was obvious I was a little too excited, more excited than seeing another child's tooth that was brushed and flossed well. But seeing Wynter's first tooth was different, seeing my godchild's first tooth…I was so happy, so why was I crying?

"Baby Tooth?" I began, "Would you bring me Wynter's container?" She seemed hesitant for a second but gave into my order, fetching Wynter's teeth container. I placed her tooth in its designated spot, closing it. I held it close, not wanting to let it go.

"She lost this tooth while ice skating." I giggled, I saw she loved snow, ice, and the cold…she was definitely her father's little girl.

"Ladies, keep an eye on things!" I ordered, as I made my way to North's workshop, keeping Wynter's container close to my chest.

I flew into the shop and looked around for Jack. I saw him sitting on a table, looking at something in his hands. I grinned and soared towards him.

"Jack?" I asked, as he looked up from whatever was in his hands and at my face, I showed him the container as he looked at it in confusion. I opened it and pulled out the small tooth.

"Wynter lost her first tooth today!" I squealed, "Isn't it adorable? Her teeth are as beautiful as yours! If not more!" Jack's eyes lit up as he stroked the small tooth.

"She's a gorgeous little girl." He began, as he looked back down in his hands, "I fear for her a lot."

"She'll be okay, Jack." I reinsured him as he looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"I meant I fear for her little heart being broken by a punk boy." He gave a mischievous grin.

"It's why when she was getting ready to give her school picture to a boy she has a crush on, I blew it out of her hands and into mine." And with that, he showed the small picture that was cupped in his hands. I gazed at it in awe; she had a small portion of her mother's features, but overall you could tell she was Jack's little girl.

"She looks a lot like you." I whispered, remembering her birth and how much she looked like Amber in the beginning, seeing her in the picture I could see that she had grown to look like her father.

"I know." He whispered, gazing back at the picture with dancing eyes.

* * *

Yeah…sorry this was so crappy...and short...the next chapter will feature Sandy's POV. =)


	21. Wynter's Best Dream

Sandy's POV OwO

And just because, will you all check this out? fav. me/d6p153e

I drew it…

It's beautiful.

I'm so proud!

* * *

The dreams were cautiously making their ways to their designated child; if they were seen by an adult, there would be big problems.

I remember before, how a dream could get to a child with no task; careless and free.

Their freedom changed after a certain drawback.

The drawback no one expected.

The existence of two worlds combined into one, merging into disorder for, not only me and my dreams, but every other spirit as well.

Yet, we couldn't help but love and adore this chaotic being.

I carefully soared my sand cloud to the window of a rather large mansion, peering inside at the young child. The chaos herself. Our beloved, Wynter. She had lost her first tooth a few days ago. According to Tooth, she lost it while ice skating.

I looked around her room, her room was very…well…pink and girly. But I noticed her wall held drawings she made; and most of her drawings involved snow and ice. She was sincerely Jack's child.

I blew some dream sand towards her and watched as her dream came to life.

Her dream was of her and Jack dancing in an ice cream land. I peered at her face as she smiled, pulling her stuffed white cat closer. I remember holding her as a newborn, how tiny and soft she was.

Aria said she would become a guardian like us, much to Jack's dismay. But did that mean, she was going to die? No one wanted to tell Jack what they thought. He was going to make sure Wynter lived a long, happy life.

I began to become lost in thought with realization. Today was the first day I had seen Wynter since her birth.

Still, she had no clue how much trouble she's caused all of us.

But she didn't need to know, for the trouble she's caused us is worth it.

* * *

OMG! This chapter was so short ;A; I'm sorry!

R&R


End file.
